What is this Feeling?
by StringynKel
Summary: Seto had always looked forward to attending the Asahikawa Institute for Game Theory, but when his eternally short-on-cash roommate, Jounouchi, starts scheming ways for them to make quick cash, Seto's life takes a much more interesting turn.
1. Of Sex and Sea Turtles

"Hey Seto, can I borrow your phone

"Hey Seto, can I borrow your phone?"

Seto Kaiba winced as Katsuya Jounouchi's earsplitting voice pierced through the air, straining to be heard over the blaringly loud television.

"What do you want with it, Katsuya?" Seto growled, not even bothering to look up from his laptop computer.

"I need to make a call, and I lost my cell phone," was the blond's reply.

Seto sighed and rubbed his temples. Every day it was like this. Ever since he moved into the dorms at the Asahikawa Institute for Game Theory he had had to deal with his roommate's forgetfulness, obnoxiously loud voice at the most unholy hours of the night, and general idiocy. A mistake had been made by the mindless bureaucrats of the administration – two, actually, the first being to even let Katsuya into the Institute – and, despite Seto's expressed demands to have his own dorm room, he was placed in a seven meter by seven meter dorm room with none other than Katsuya Jounouchi.

"Katsuya, who could you possibly need to call at two o'clock a.m.?" Seto inquired, thoroughly irked.

Jounouchi growled, much more annoyed at the tone of Seto's question than he should have been. "That's really none of your business, is it?"

"Then no, Katsuya, you may not borrow my phone," Seto replied.

"Fine," Jounouchi spat, "if you really must know, the Asahikawa Medical College is running some experiment, and they're offering 200,000 yen as compensation for time to participants."

"Why don't you just walk down to the veterinary clinic down the street?" Seto asked, suppressing a smirk.

"And what do you mean by that?" Jounouchi nearly yelled.

"Oh, they'd run the same tests as the Asahikawa Medical College, and they'd get the same results: you're not even human at all, just some strange, ugly breed of dog. But if you went to the clinic, you wouldn't have to spend any of your pitifully small paycheck on bus fare."

"I've had it with your attitude, Kaiba!" Jounouchi shouted. "Now are you gonna let me borrow your phone or not?!"

Seto smirked at his roommate's reaction to his tauntings and handed over his cellphone.

--

Three days later, Seto was sitting on his bed, casually skimming through a textbook, when Katsuya walked into their dorm, a fistful of yen in his hand and a bewildered expression on his face.

"I'll probably regret asking this," Seto began, "but how did the experiment go?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, it was pretty weird," Jounouchi replied.

"Do tell," Seto muttered sarcastically, not really intending for his roommate to elaborate on the experiment.

Jounouchi, however, did not pick up on said sarcasm, and continued to speak. "Well, the first hour was alright. They had us wired up to all these brainwave monitors and made us watch a bunch of hardcore porn."

Seto looked up from his homework momentarily. Sure, he was obscenely rich and did not need the money, but what man would say no to being paid to watch porn?

Jounouchi, however, quickly put an end to that line of thought as he described the last hour of the experiment.

"Immediately after that, though, they made us watch an hour long documentary on sea turtle mating habits."

"You know, Katsuya," Seto deadpanned, not quite sure how to react to his roommate's newfound pastime, "next time you need money, you could just ask to borrow some from me. After all, what are masters for, if not to take care of their pets?"

Jounouchi turned to leave at that point, and as he left, Seto heard him mutter, "I'd rather watch sea turtles doin' the nasty than borrow money from you."


	2. Hay Fever

"Ah, finally, some peace

"Ah, finally, some peace."

Seto sighed happily and leaned against his headboard, typing away on his ever-present laptop. Katsuya was out for the day, no doubt spending the money he got from his sea-turtle-porn experiment, leaving Seto alone to take part in his favorite hobby: work.

Seto downed his seventh cup of coffee that morning and began typing up an email to his second-in-command back at KaibaCorp., when a sudden slamming of the door caused him to drop his coffee mug and glare at the disheveled blond who seemed intent on disturbing his one moment of peace.

"Hey, Seto, d'you think I could get a ride to the Asahikawa Red Cross Hospital?"

"Why, are you finally dying?" Seto inquired hopefully.

"No, they're testing an experimental treatment for Hay Fever in twenty minutes, and I gotta be there," the blond replied.

"Katsuya," Seto said, staring at Jounouchi in disbelief, "you don't have Hay Fever. If you did, do you think I'd even let you inside?"

"Hey, shut up, you rich prick," Jounouchi seethed. "For your information, they're offering participants 300,000 yen for this."

Seto sighed. "You know, all you have to do is to admit your inferiority to me, and I will loan you the money for your obedience school training. Hell, I'll even pay for it myself if it'll get you completely housetrained."

"Hey, screw you, Kaiba," Jounouchi growled. "I'll get a cab to the damn hospital."

Seto picked up his coffee mug and refilled it, wondering how the hell Jounouchi was going to convince the doctors running the experiment that he had Hay Fever. He got his answer an hour later when Jounouchi barged into the room, holding a flyer and looking quite pleased with himself.

"So," Seto greeted his roommate, "got that Hay Fever cleared up?"

"Nah, they wouldn't let me take part in the experiment," Jounouchi replied, sounding a bit put off.

"Can't imagine why," Seto muttered sarcastically.

"But never mind that!" Jounouchi shouted excitedly, throwing the flyer down in front of Seto. "I found us the perfect jobs!"

"Us?" Seto inquired incredulously. "What on Earth could possibly have possessed you to think that I would be interested in taking up a second job, one that would mean that I would have to spend any more time than I have to with you?"

"Ah, come on, Seto!" Jounouchi whined. "Give it a chance; it might be fun!"

Seto sighed and examined the flyer. "No," he said flatly, crumpling the flyer and tossing it at the trash can on the other side of the room.

"Come on, Seto, I really think it'll be fun!"

"Absolutely not, Katsuya. There is no way in hell that I could possibly even consider thinking about pondering the idea of this ridiculous scheme," Seto growled.

Jounouchi sighed, picking up the flyer and smoothing it out. "Please? If you do it, I'll… I'll… I dunno, I'll do something. Nothin' dirty or anything, 'cause really, you kinda creep me out, but still…"

"Jounouchi, I would rather die than do anything even remotely sexual with you. I would rather let Mokuba die than do anything remotely sexual with you. Which is why I am adamantly refusing to buy into this imbecilic scheme of yours to acquire quick cash."

Jounouchi stared at the flyer, a pensive look on his face. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he fell to all fours on the carpeted floor near Seto's feet.

"If you do this, I'll let you call me 'Mutt' for a week without complaining about it," Jounouchi offered, screwing his face up into one of the most miserably failed attempts at puppy eyes that have ever occurred.

"I call you 'Mutt' anyway, it's not like your offer will be some big change," Seto muttered, typing idly on his laptop.

But Jounouchi was far from done. "If you do this for me, I promise I'll shut up."

Seto could have wept for joy at this offer. However, his years of experience in the business world taught him that there had to be a catch. "So you're saying that you won't talk to me, or you won't talk when I'm around? If I do this, that means no watching Pokemon reruns at three a.m., no bringing Mai over the nights before I have exams, no coming home drunk at midnight and trying to get me to sing songs you picked up while watching Anzu play DDR, and most importantly, no mentioning at all of what we're about to do."

"So you'll do it?" Jounouchi asked, ecstatic.

"Yes," Seto replied.

"YEAH!" Jounouchi shouted, punching his fist into the air.

"But if you ever tell anyone that you convinced me to pose nude for an art class with you, I swear I will have you put to sleep."


	3. A Lesson in Awkwardness

Two weeks after Jounouchi came home with the flyer advertising a job offer for posing nude for a high school art class, he and Seto stood outside Asahikawa University Senior High School at five o'clock p

Two weeks after Jounouchi came home with the flyer advertising a job offer for posing nude for a high school art class, he and Seto stood outside Asahikawa University Senior High School at five o'clock p.m., ready (or as ready as a man could be to strip down in front of a bunch of hormonal, overly-excited teenage girls and several undoubtedly jealous boyfriends) to begin their new job. Jounouchi boldly stepped through the doors to the high school, and Seto followed much more slowly, glowering at a group of students that had stopped to gape in awe at the appearance of the CEO of KaibaCorp. at their high school.

Jounouchi smiled at the aforementioned students, and approached them, asking, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Matsuo Yumi-sensei?"

"Oh, the art teacher?" one of the girls asked. "She should be in her classroom preparing for that extra-curricular art class she's starting up this semester." She examined Jounouchi and Kaiba for a moment before realization dawned in her eyes. "Oh, you two must be the models. I knew I should have signed up for that class…"

She proceeded to lead Seto and Jounouchi to a classroom near the back of the campus, where a tall, thin woman with flyaway hair and wearing a pair of Western bellbottom jeans underneath a floral print sundress and stained apron greeted them with a smile.

"You two must be the models," she said, pulling them into the room. "I am Matsuo-sensei, and I'll be teaching this class. Now, since this is only an extra-curricular program, you'll each only be paid 300 yen an hour. We have two classes: one for beginners and another for more advanced students, so if you could just come with me…" she trailed off, dragging Jounouchi into another room.

Seto took this moment to examine the room he was in. It was set up almost like an arena; there were desks set up in a circle around a small platform where Seto assumed he would be posing. He walked over to one of the desks and sat down, tapping his fingers idly and wishing he were anywhere but here.

A few minutes later the art teacher reentered the room. "Now, the class starts at five thirty. The beginners will be in this room with you, and the more advanced students will be next door with your friend."

"He's not really my frie-" Seto began, but the teacher cut him off.

"Now, you can leave your clothes in the closet if you want," she said, gesturing towards a closet crammed full of art supplies, "and when everyone has arrived, I'll hand out the course syllabus, and then we can begin the class."

--

Twenty minutes later, Seto stood motionless and completely nude on the platform surrounded by about thirty nervous, giggling teenagers. He tried to block out most of their comments, but every once in a while he caught a few of the girls, and even some guys, saying things that made him cringe. At one point he was tempted to turn to the girl seated behind him and say, "You do know that what you're suggesting is illegal, right?" He gritted his teeth and kept silent, though, staring at the clock and willing time to start moving faster.

Suddenly the door burst open and a young girl with disheveled light brown hair and green eyes stumbled in, panting slightly.

"S-sorry I'm late, Matsuo-sensei," she muttered, looking around. "What did I miss?"

Matsuo-sensei handed her a syllabus and showed her to her seat, where she took out a pad of drawing paper and some charcoal. She then looked and locked eyes with Seto.

"Oh. My. God," Seto whispered as he realized who he was looking at, or much more importantly, who was looking at him.

Shizuka Kawai blushed when she recognized the man standing before her, and quickly turned her attention to her charcoal pencil, apparently very interested in the manufacturer's logo printed on the side.

Seto quickly turned away as well, still slightly shocked at the knowledge that his roommate's younger sister was seeing him completely naked. For the rest of the two hour class, he could feel her eyes on him, and he squirmed uncomfortably at the notion of what would happen if this ever got back to Jounouchi.

--

Finally the class ended, and Seto raced back to the closet to get dressed. When he stepped out of the closet, a few students were still packing up their art supplies. One of them, Seto noticed, happended to be Shizuka.

"Look, Shizuka," he began, too embarrassed by the awkward situation to make eye contact with her, "I think it's best if your brother doesn't find out about this. I'm kind of his college roommate, and it would be impossible to live with him if he knew you saw me naked."

"Oh, okay," Shizuka said, smiling sheepishly and picking up her messenger bag. "I'll see you next week, then?"

"Sure," he said smiling weakly in return. "See you."

And with that Shizuka walked out of the classroom, leaving Seto alone to wait for Jounouchi.


	4. What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?

That whole week, Seto was forced to endure Jounouchi's constant chatter about his experiences at the art class

That whole week, Seto was forced to endure Jounouchi's constant chatter about his experiences at the art class. The topic ranged anywhere from how many people were in the class to which girls in the class thought he was cute. The only thing preventing Seto from attempting to stop this constant drivel was his fear that, once Jounouchi stopped talking about himself, he might ask Seto about his first experience as a model for the class.

The night before the next class, however, Jounouchi brought up the subject Seto had been dreading all week.

"Hey, I never got a chance to ask how the class went for you," the blond stated as his roommate stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

Seto glared at him and said, "I'm a rich, famous, stunningly gorgeous sex god, Katsuya. How do you think it went?"

Jounouchi made an annoyed face and lay down on his bed, turning on the television.

Suddenly, he sat up and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. My sister's transferring to Asahikawa University Senior High School so that she's not too far away from me."

"Yeah, and…?" Seto replied, using every ounce of his willpower to refrain from punching the blond in the face and yelling at him for not warning him about this sooner.

"I'm just sayin' she's off-limits. You wanna go near her, you gotta go through me," Jounouchi warned him.

Seto scoffed and said, "If that's all the protection Shizuka has in this world, it's a wonder she hasn't become completely paranoid by now."

"Shut up," Jounouchi growled, returning his attention to the television.

But as Seto brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, he could not help but wonder just how irked Jounouchi would be if he were to make a move on Shizuka. By the time he fell asleep that night he decided that he was going to have to find out.

--

The next day at the art class, Seto acted considerably more confident. Of course, it was all part of a ploy to catch Shizuka's attention, and it seemed to be working wonderfully. She could not seem to take her eyes off of him even long enough to make a half-hearted attempt at sketching him, and by the time the class was over, all she had managed to draw was a rough outline of his torso.

At the end of the class Seto quickly got dressed and just managed to catch Shizuka as she was heading out of the classroom.

"Shizuka," he said in what he hoped was a low, sultry voice.

She turned around, blushing, and asked, "What is it?"

"I was just wondering what your plans for the weekend are," he replied, nonchalantly brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Oh, um… I-I guess I don't have any…" Shizuka stammered, staring up into Seto's eyes, looking positively overcome by nervousness.

"What a coincidence," Seto said, "neither have I."

Shizuka's blush deepened, and she stuttered, "Th-that's very… uh…"

"Would you be interested in making any plans, oh, say, perhaps Saturday night, eight o'clock?" Seto inquired, leaning towards Shizuka slightly.

Shizuka's eyes widened, but she managed to get out the words, "Sure, I guess."

"Dress formally," Seto told her, "and be waiting outside your house for my chauffeur to pick you up." With that he smirked and swept out of the classroom, glancing back momentarily to catch a glimpse of a very flustered, excited-looking Shizuka.

"What're you so happy about," Jounouchi asked, eyeing Seto's mischievously happy face with extreme suspicion as they met by Seto's limousine.

"That's none of your business, Katsuya," Seto replied as the chauffeur opened the door for him.

Jounouchi snarled, but was silent for the rest of the ride back to the dorm.

As they were getting out of the limo, Seto turned to his roommate ad said, "If you want to invite anyone over, this Saturday night is probably a good time to do it."

"And just where will you be?" Jounouchi demanded, eyeing his roommate with distrust.

"Out," Seto replied, quickening his pace and leaving Jounouchi standing outside in the parking lot, thoroughly confused.


	5. 101 Ways to Really Piss Jounouchi Off

"Katsuya," Seto barked, slamming the door behind him as he entered the dorm and glaring around at the assemblage of people who most definitely did not belong there, "when I said to invite people over Saturday night, I meant night, not afternoon

"Katsuya," Seto barked, slamming the door behind him as he entered the dorm and glaring around at the assemblage of people who most definitely did not belong there, "when I said to invite people over Saturday night, I meant night, not afternoon."

Jounouchi did not even bother to look up from the television screen where he was currently getting crushed by Yugi Mutou in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"By the way, Seto, where are you going tonight?" Yugi asked, looking up at Seto while still managing to beat Joey without even looking at the screen.

"Somewhere expensive where there is no risk of running into you or any of your pathetic little friends," Seto replied, walking past Honda, who was sitting on the floor near Jounouchi's bed and watching Yugi annihilate Jounouchi in yet another round, and stepping into the closet.

"So Katsuya," Otogi asked from his position on Seto's bed, "who all is coming over tonight?"

"Mai and Anzu should be over soon," Jounouchi replied, the momentary lapse in concentration allowing Yugi to wipe him out completely. "Dammit, Yugi, you're killing me here. Oh, yeah, and Bakura might be showing up later if he can get off work."

"How about another round, Katsuya?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Nah, I'm done," Jounouchi replied, handing the controller off to Otogi.

"What about Shizuka?" Honda inquired curiously.

"Oh, she called me last night, said she had plans," Jounouchi muttered, sprawling out on his bed. "Kinda weird, seeing as she usually rejects most guys who ask her out, and if she were hanging out with friends she would have told me."

"Speaking of your sister, Katsuya," Seto called from the closet, "What color does she prefer: black or navy blue?"

"Blue," Jounouchi answered. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Seto answered, stepping out of the closet moments later, clad in a navy blue suit, white shirt, and black tie. "This look good?"

"Yeah, it looks…" Jounouchi began before realizing what was going on. "Oh. No way. No. I forbid you!"

"It's not really your choice, is it, Jounouchi?" Seto replied, smirking and walking into the bathroom to comb out his hair.

"Hey, you listen to me, and you listen good," Jounouchi seethed, getting to his feet and taking a step towards Seto. "You keep your filthy hands off my sister or there'll be hell to pay."

"Really, Katsuya, I thought you would see this as me doing you a favor," Seto admonished in a slightly mocking tone.

"How the hell would I think you're doing me a favor by making a pass at my little sister?" Jounouchi demanded, thoroughly enraged.

"Well look at it this way: if she's not with me, what's to stop her from going out with one of those two?" Seto asked, gesturing towards Honda and Otogi. "Oh, and I want your little posse gone by two a.m. at the latest. The last thing I'll need after this date is the Third Degree from you peasants."

"Two a- look, Kaiba, you had better have her home by midnight at the latest, or I swear I'll kill you!" Jounouchi threatened, glaring daggers at Seto.

"I wouldn't count on it, Katsuya," Seto replied, putting toothpaste on his toothbrush and proceeding to brush his teeth. This being done, he made his way to the minifridge that he and Jounouchi shared and pulled out a corsage. "Well, I'll be going now. I'll expect all of you to be gone when I return, whenever that will be," he said, staring pointedly at Jounouchi's friends.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Yugi asked. "It's only seven o'clock, and you don't have to pick Shizuka up until eight."

"I have to make a quick run to the drugstore," Seto answered, glancing meaningfully at Jounouchi and causing the blond to clench his fists in anger. This reaction being attained, Seto left the dorm and walked confidently to the parking lot, where his chauffeur awaited him in his limousine.


End file.
